


Desire

by Rose_Is_A_Rose



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Voyeurism, pee shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Is_A_Rose/pseuds/Rose_Is_A_Rose
Relationships: OT8 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. INTRO

Ateez X Yeosang

Yeosang has never had any..... _fun_ in his life. When he asks Yunho about some things that some of his childhood friends were talking about during a lunch date, Yunho decides he can't help him on his own and recruits the rest of the group.

**COUPLES**

Yunho X Yeosang (Yunsang)

Seonghwa X Hongjoong (Seongjoong)

Wooyoung X San (Woosan)

Mingi X Jongho (Jongi)

Story will most likely include:

  * Slight bondage,blindfolding
  * Omorashi, wetting, bedwetting
  * Toy usage
  * Innocence
  * Polyamory
  * OT8
  * Voyeurism
  * Orgasm denial
  * Edging
  * Pee shyness



**If you don't like any of the above, then don't read. And please keep negative comments to yourself. I am not updating this quickly, but it is getting done. **


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS/INTRO.

-YEOSANG POV-

I was just getting home from practice around midnight when I noticed no one else was home yet. I decided on just taking a quick shower and heading to bed. By the time I got up in the morning, everyone was already awake and from what it sounded like was gathered in the kitchen. “Good morning Yeosangie” Seonghwa said from in front of the stove as he and Hongjoong were making breakfast and the rest of the members were sitting around the table just chatting. “Morning.” I said, still having not woken up fully. I looked around and just kinda frowned. Hwa and Hongjoong were cooking together, Woosan were watching some video on San’s phone and Mingi and Jongho were playing a game on Mingi’s switch. The only one that  _ wasn’t _ doing anything was Yunho and he was just sitting at the end of the table with his head down, looking just as tired as I was. I walked over and sat down next to him “Morning hyung.” I said and just got a nod in response.

After breakfast I went back to my room to get ready for today, we had a few days off but Yunho and I were gonna go to lunch this afternoon. Once we were both ready, we headed out the door. Fortunately, the cafe was just down the street from our dorm. We both ordered and found a booth in the corner of the cafe where we wouldn’t be bothered so we could talk privately. “You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?” he asked, sitting his phone down after putting it on vibrate so we wouldn’t be disturbed by the group chat. “Y-yeah. I was hanging out with a couple of my old friends from school the other day and they mentioned that they were starting to experiment with bondage and different toys in the bedroom, but they didn’t elaborate beyond that. Do you know what they were talking about?” I asked, noticing that his face had turned red. “Uhhh, have you..ever..you know,  _ touched yourself _ ?” He asked looking around to make sure no one was listening to our conversation. “What do you mean,hyung?” I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion. “That answers my question. I will find a way to show you what I mean. For now, we need to get back to the dorm, Hwa just texted me and told me we needed to get back.” He said and I just nodded.

  
  


-YUNHO POV-

It had been a couple of days since that lunch date with Yeosang. I had told him that I would figure out a way to show him what I meant. I just had no idea that he had never done anything like that. It made me question what he did and didn’t know, but I didn’t want to question him any more than I already had. I decided to go ask one of the other members for some ideas to help him out. “Hey Hwa, do you have a minute?” I asked knocking on his door that was  _ most _ of the way open, but I didn’t feel right just walking in.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He said, sitting his phone down and sitting up the rest of the way in bed. “So a couple of days ago Sangie asked me to go to lunch with him because he needed to ask me about something and it ended up being something….. _ unusual _ .” I said pausing to organize my thoughts and to check his reaction “he said that he had met up with a couple of his friends from school and they were talking about some new stuff they were trying out in the bedroom and he was asking details about what the certain stuff was.” I continued “I then asked him if he had ever touched himself and he seemed confused by my question and that's why I’m here.” I finally finished my explanation and relaxed my body. I looked up at Seonghwa and he looked just as confused as I did. “Now that you mention it, any time one of us mentions anything sexual, he just walks away or puts his earphones in. And I’ve never  _ seen _ him be involved in anything we do in our relationship as a group.” He said pulling out his phone and sending a quick text. “Hongjoong will be here in a minute. He should probably be part of this conversation too. I think I know what we can do, I just want to run it by him first.” He said and not too much longer Hongjoong came in and joined us on the bed. We explained the situation to him as well and he was just as perplexed as us. “Anyway you said you had an idea hyung?” I asked, turning to Seonghwa who was looking something up on his phone “Yeah I do. But we will need at least a week off for it to work.” He said “We have the next two weeks off. What are you thinking?” Hongjoong added after looking at the schedule on his phone. “I was thinking renting out a beach house and since the rest of us already do stuff with each other, we could all teach him plus it would get us out of the city for a bit.” I just looked over at Joong and shrugged. “Let me go get the others, minus Sangie. Let’s discuss this with them and maybe split up the responsibilities so that we can head out as soon as we can.” I said getting up off the bed.

We sat around and talked for a good couple of hours. Everyone had something to get set before Monday morning. Hongjoong, Seonghwa and I were to keep Yeosang distracted and buy groceries for the trip, Woosan were in charge of renting the beach house, and Mingi and Jongho were in charge of getting the rest of the supplies ordered and packed in the car. Today was only Thursday so we had plenty of time to get stuff done.

Monday morning came quickly, but we got everything done. We headed out about 7 am so that we would get there around noon. San managed to find a nice beach house with a private beach that had no one else around so we could have complete privacy for the next week.

-HONGJOONG POV-

Once we all arrived, I made sure to have Yunho keep Yeosang busy so I could update the rest of the members on what our plan was for the rest of the week. “Ok. Now that Sangie isn’t here. We need to figure out how we are gonna do this.” I said looking around the room for ideas “Well, we  _ could _ do a movie night disguised as something more...sexual?” I heard San say and both Wooyoung and Jongho nodded in agreement. “Ok, what do you think Hwa?” I asked, looking over at Seonghwa who was in the middle of sending a text “I think it’s a great idea, I was just sending the idea to Yunho to see what he thought.” He said. “What about you Mingi, you never gave any input.” I said, looking over at Mingi, who looked deep in thought “I like the idea, but if I could add to it, I think instead of just kind of attacking him all at once like that, especially since we don’t know what he does and doesn’t know. Maybe someone could have a day or even just a few hours with him first. Make sure he’s comfortable and understands everything.” He said and we all just stared at him in amazement. “You know, that’s  _ way  _ better of an idea. I would have never thought of that. Let me update Yunho on what's going on.” Seonghwa said getting up to call Yunho.

Later that evening, we were just finishing up dinner when Yunho pulled me aside. “Hey, did you guys ever decide on who was going to be the first one with Yeo?” He asked and I just sighed. “No, we all would love to do it, but most of us get too rough. The only ones that don’t are you and Hwa.” I said looking down at my hands. “Then let both of us do it so there isn’t too much of a decision. Besides, he knows stuff I don’t and I know about stuff he doesn’t.” He said, placing his hand on my shoulder “Would you? Let me talk to him tonight and I will text you the details so that you can pull Yeo aside in the morning and have the day together.” I said 

(The next morning)

-SEONGHWA POV-

Yunho and I were set up to have some alone time with Yeosang this morning. Hongjoong had set up a pretty much flawless plan. Yunho and I would spend the first half of the day with him and at around one, we would take him back to the main part of the house where the others will be waiting. As soon as I woke up, I headed to the small bungalow next to the main house where we would be spending the morning with Yeosang so I could set everything up. I brought a bag of supplies with me. I started pulling things out and placing them on the table next to the few futons we laid out on the floor in the living room. There was nothing fancy or extreme. Just a bottle of lube, a couple of vibrators, 2 neon blue butt plugs, and a ring. About fifteen minutes later I heard the door open and Yunho and Yeosang came walking in.

-YEOSANG POV-

“Come on, you need to get up. Seonghwa hyung and I have a surprise for you this morning.” Yunho said, sitting next to me on the bed. I sat up, stretching my arms before pulling him back down with me. “And you also need to take a shower first. His request--not mine.” I just glared at him “Ok give me a few minutes.” I said getting up off the bed to head to take a shower like he asked. Once I got out of the shower, he was already dressed and looked eager to head to  _ whatever  _ was planned. “Ready?” He asked “Yeah. Where are we going so early?” I asked, putting on just a pair of flip flops outside of the door. “You’ll see. Follow me.” He said grabbing my hand and leading me towards a small path at the back of the house. We walked a few minutes before coming to a small bungalow that was just a smaller replica of the main house. “I didn’t know this was back here.” I said taking my shoes off and stepping into the doorway. “We just found out about it last night. Come on, Hwa is waiting for us.” We walked into the living room to see Seonghwa sitting in the middle of four futons in nothing but a pair of shorts. “What’s going on?” I asked, slightly confused “Come sit over here, we need to talk to you about something.” Hwa said, patting a spot next to him. By the time I sat down, Yunho was now dressed the same way as Seonghwa and sitting on the other side of me. “Remember how I said I would find a way to show you what I meant about  _ touching yourself _ ?” Yunho asked, turning more towards me and placing his hand on my leg “Yeah..” I said, more confused than when I first walked in “We set this trip up for that. We all want to help you and teach you things. Just didn’t want to all come at you at once.” Seonghwa said looking over to me “Oh, ok. So, how are you planning to do that?” I asked, tilting my head to the side “Well, first we need to know what you do and don’t know.” Yunho said, looking over to Seonghwa who nodded before standing up to grab some items off the table. “Ok, do you know what any of these are?” Hwa asked as he sat back down next to me. I just shook my head no. “Ok. Then let’s figure out what you do know. How about that?” He asked, getting up onto his knees. “Ok we can do that.” I said nodding my head.

-YUNHO POV-

Now that it’s settled that we will figure out what he knows, we can really get started with our plan. “Ok, have you ever kissed anyone?” I asked and he shook his head no. “Ok. That gives us a good place to start. Which one of us would you like to kiss you first?” I asked, leaning back onto my arms and stretching my legs out “uhhh….” he said looking in between us frantically “Y-Yunho.” he finally said after a few minutes, face turning red in embarrassment. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, kissing is normal.” I said, turning to face him. He nodded and turned towards me, blushing when he made eye contact. “You ready?” I asked before leaning in, wanting to make sure I wasn’t doing anything he didn’t want to. “Y-Yeah” he said looking back up at me, smiling nervously. I leaned in and placed a small kiss on his forehead before giving him a small peck on the lips. I backed away to look at his reaction and he gave me a small nod. I leaned back in and gave him another deeper kiss and he immediately gave me permission. We didn’t stop until we had to take a breath. “Wow.” Is all he said as he moved back to where he was sitting. I just looked over to Seonghwa and nodded. “We need to move on to the next thing. The others will be expecting us at around 1.” he said looking at his phone at the time “It’s 11 now. I think what should be next is showing you how to take care of that.” He said pointing to Yeosangie’s crotch. I nodded in agreement “You ok with us showing you?” I asked looking over at Yeosang who was now bright red, but he nodded in agreement. “We will need your verbal approval from here on out. If there is something you are uncomfortable about, say yellow if you need to pause or red if you want to stop. Green is if everything is ok. If you can’t talk, One tap for green, two for yellow and three for red. Understood?” Seongwha explained as I got up to grab the bottle of lube from the table. “Understood.” Yeosang said sitting up straighter so that he could see what I was doing. “Ok, then what is your color now.” Hwa asked, while I moved so that I was sitting back down in front of Sangie. “Green, hyung.” He answered looking a little nervous for what was about to happen. “You don’t need to be nervous. We won’t hurt you. But we also won’t do anything without your consent.” I said before looking over at Hwa who was already completely naked. “Can you take your pants off for us please? I will too so you don’t have to worry and Hwa already has. Just remember what I said-- we won’t do anything unless you say it’s ok.” I asked and reminded him. “Yeah. What are you gonna do though?” He asked as he got up to strip “You will see. It won’t be anything too intense _ yet _ though.” Hwa said, moving to kneel next to me. “Ok. I’m ready.” Yeosang said sitting with his legs straight out in front of him. “Ok, go ahead and move against the wall and get comfortable.” I said waiting for him to get comfortable before I moved. Once he was settled against the wall, sitting cross legged, I scooted closer to him, so did Hwa. “Can we touch you?” Hwa asked looking over at me for approval first then looking back at Yeosang “Y-yeah.” I nodded and leaned forward to start kissing him again while Seonghwa started to explore his body. A few minutes into our antics, he started to moan into the kiss. I pulled back to see that Hwa had started to very slowly stroke his member at what I can guess was  _ too slow  _ for his liking. “You need to be patient, baby. Our job is to just get you ready for the others. Speaking of, what time is it?” Hwa asked. I grabbed my phone “It’s 10 ‘til 1. We should hurry.” I said throwing my phone back off to the side. “Ok, what I’m gonna do is put this on you” Hwa said holding up the bright neon red ring in his hand. “This won’t hurt a lot, but it will keep you from climaxing while it’s on.” He explained, letting Yeosang examine it. “Ok. you can put it on. I trust you.” He said, face still red. I handed the lube back over to Hwa so that he had an easier time putting it on. 

Once he had the ring on and we got everything cleaned up in the bungalow, we went ahead and put on the robes that I brought with me from the main house. “Let me head out first to see if they are ready for us. I will text you and let you know when to bring him over.” Hwa said heading out the door. I just nodded and grabbed my phone to wait for the text. We fortunately didn’t have to wait long because they were ready when Seonghwa walked through the door. “He said they’re ready. Let’s go.”

  
  


{word count 2960}

  
  



End file.
